Soccer Crush
by Jazzy-93
Summary: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Co Authored with Inuvampirechan

Yugi Moto, a young senior at Domino high, walked to class in a sour mood. He was known at school for his tri-color hair that spiked up in a star shape. It was black with lilac tips that framed his face. He often got picked on because he was short for his age barely reaching 5 foot. The class he was headed two was one every high school student dreaded...Gym. Normally he was ok with it. Last year he was perfectly fine with it. But this year he had people in his class he never wanted to. Those people would be; Yami Sennen, Bakura Ryou and Marik Necrophades, the stars of the soccer team. Lucky for him though, he also had his best friends and twin sister in his class; Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar and Katherine Moto. He hopped today would be less painful then yesterday when he ended up in the nurses office for taking a ball to the head. He walked into the changing room and over to his locker.  
He smiled to Malik and Ryou. "Hey guys."  
Malik smiled back and then smirked. "Hey Yugi, planning on going to the nurses office today?"  
Yugi scowled at his friend and turned to his locker to change.  
"Hey Yugi How are you feeling?" Ryou smiled at him.  
Yugi put on a nice smile as he slipped into his gym clothes. "Better then yesterday. That ball to the head really hurt."  
He shut his locker and the guys headed out of the changing room and over to Katherine. Today they were playing soccer.

"Hey Yugi." Katherine greeted him "How's your head Feeling?"

Yugi pouted and looked at the ground. "Why does everyone have to mention that?"  
Malik laughed and draped an arm around him. "Because it's funny as hell."  
"Well maybe it's because you're my brother and I love you." Katie said smiling.

"I was worried" Defended Ryou

Yugi giggled and the coach blew the whistle.  
"Okay boys, I want two laps around the track before we begin to play soccer!" Pegasus the coach shouted. He turned to Yami, Bakura and Marik and smiled. "We're playing soccer today."  
"Oi I'm a girl" Katie shouted. 'I know I'm the only girl here but really?' She though.  
Pegasus smiled sheepishly to her and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, yes, sorry. Boys and Girl! I want 10 laps!" He corrected himself.  
Yugi clutched his stomach as he erupted into a fit of giggles with Malik. Bakura and Marik were also laughing there asses off and Pegasus blew his whistle again.  
"Come on! Let's get to running!" He yelled as he started to run trying to encourage the class.  
Yami smirked and started jogging his laps. "You ready for our game tonight Bakura?" They were the state champions so far and Yami was not about to let the title slip his last year at Domino High.  
Bakura smirked and started to run ahead of him trying to beat him. "You bet! And I am going to beat your record of most goals in one game!"  
"In your dreams." Yami smirked pushing himself to run faster

They were neck and neck, both boys running as fast as they could. "Watch me!" Bakura looked behind him and smirked. "Having a hard time keeping up Marik?"  
"Nope just watching you guy bicker like an old married couple." He laughed running ahead of his two best friends

Bakura growled and started to chase the Egyptian. Accidentally bumping into poor Yugi and sending him in the nearest tree.  
Yugi stumbled and fell head first into the tree. He slid to his knees clutching his head. "Ouch! Why me?" He mumbled.  
"Yugi? Are you alright?" Katie said running over to her brother "Oh they are so going to get it!"  
Yugi sighed and stood stumbling a little as he looked at his sister. "Were there always two of you?" He asked feeling a little dizzy.  
"I think you need to go to the nurse again." she laughed  
Yugi shook his head. Big mistake. He clutched it in pain and hissed. "No, I'm fine." He assured her as Pegasus came over.  
"You ok Yugi-boy?" He asked.  
Yugi nodded and smiled. "I will be fine. I didn't hit my head that hard."  
"Sir… He's seeing double I think he needs to go to the nurse." Katie argued

Pegasus eyes widened and he turned to Yugi who sighed. "Can I just sit out? I see the nurse so much were on first name bases." Pegasus laughed and nodded as he ran back to begin the soccer game.  
Yugi turned to Katie and smiled. "Go play, I'm just going to sit out."

"Coach! We're done with our laps now what" Yami Yelled across the field  
"Yugi I am not going to leave you like this." She held out her hand. "Come on I'll help you to the benches"  
Yugi nodded and followed his sister as Pegasus split every one into teams.  
He blew the whistle and threw the ball into the air to begin the game.  
Katie glared at the boys playing when an idea struck her. No one knew she could play soccer besides Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. "You sure you're okay Yugi?"  
Yugi nodded and groaned again resting it in his hands. "Ya, I'm fine. Been through worse before." He looked up the game and his eyes centered on Yami. For two different people they looked a lot alike. But Yami had sharper looks and was more athletic. He also had more blond bangs that shot up into his hair like lightning bolts. He didn't notice when he began to take in every feature of Yami. His curves, his eyes color that was a unique crimson, how he moves when he kicked the ball around...'Whoa! Stop there Yug! What are you thinking!' He hissed at himself in his head. 'Maybe I hit my head a little harder than I thought.'  
"If you're sure I'm going to go join the game call me if you need something okay?" she yelled over her shoulder.  
Yugi nodded and went back to watching Yami. But this time, crimson clashed with his own lilac. Yami was looking right back at him. He quickly looked away and when he looked back, Yami was back to kicking the ball around and Katie was joining Yami's team.  
'I am SO going to make them pay for hurting my brother AGAIN!' She thought as she ran over to the coach. "Hey coach what team you want me on." 'Please be the opposite of those jocks. I want to school them in their own game'

Pegasus looked at her then looked back to the game counting the members. "We only have an open spot on Yami Sennen's team. If you join his you will even it out. And I doubt you want to be on Bakura's team. He's not much of a team player." He said before handing her a red jersey.  
"Thanks coach." she put on her jersey.

"Hey Yami... Coach says I'm on your team."  
"Okay." He grunted as he passed the ball to her. She took it gladly and made sure Bakura wasn't paying attention when she kicked it at him beaming it off his face and hitting Marik in the back of the head in the process. "Oops I sorry." she said Innocently  
Bakura growled and tossed the ball back at her. "You little witch! You're going to pay for that."  
Malik ran over and hi-fived her. "Yugi ok?"  
She skillfully dodged the ball. "He says he is… but… he was seeing doubles" She said before turning to Bakura "Got something to say? Why not say it to my face so I can beat your ass!" She yelled  
Bakura walked over so he was face to face with her and glared. "You're on my territory now pip squeak. Watch who you're messing with." His voice was cold and laced with ice.  
"Whoa Katie calm down." Ryou said walking over. Yugi's friends knew that she had a temper if someone crossed her and the quickest way to do that was to hurt Yugi.  
"You're Territory?" She said voice full of venom. "Well maybe you should pay more attention so you do get hit in the face, with your own ball."

Bakura was about to respond when Pegasus ran over.  
"Cut it out Bakura! Or I won't put you in tonight's game! And Ms. Moto, stop encouraging him!" He said looking between the two sternly.  
"Sir THEY pushed Yugi in to a tree." she said glaring daggers at Marik and Bakura. Marik looked down remembering.  
Bakura's widened and then narrowed. "I DID NO SUCH THING! HE GOT IN MY WAY!"  
"BULLSHIT." She said as her fist connected with his face.  
Bakura stumbled and looked at her eyes now glowing in anger and hatred. He pulled back his arm to smack her across the face.  
Her hand flew to where he had just hit her. "Boy I can run circles around you. Don't push me." She tackled to the ground and punched him in the solar plexus, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Then she connected her fist with his nose hearing a sickly crack.  
"Katie their going to pull you out of the track meet if you don't stop." Ryou said  
Malik ran over and yanked Katie off of him. "Knock it off Katie. He is SO not worth it!"  
Pegasus blew his whistle and Yugi came running over.  
"Ms. Moto, Mr. Ryou! Both of you to the office, NOW! And neither of you are playing in your upcoming games or meets, in your case Ms. Moto." He ordered standing between the two.

"I could care less Sir….You have no IDEA how good that felt though." she said laughing as she walked over to Yugi


	2. Chapter 2

Yami escorted Katherine and Bakura to the principal office to make sure that there wasn't going to be any more violence. Where Bakura had slapped Katie was starting to swell and bruise. "What you worried you friend is going to hit me again" Katherine snapped at Yami. He just looked away.

"Kura I can't believe you got yourself thrown off the team before tonight's big game. How dense can you be?"

Katie Scoffed. "Well he was... How did you put it? 'Dense' enough to think he could pick a fight with me and win."

"Katherine..." Yami said his tone warning.

"I am not afraid of you either Sennen." Yami Sighed, as they reached the principal's office.

"Kura doesn't get yourself in anymore trouble I have to get to English." Yami looked at Katherine "Please don't pick any more fights with my friends." Yami said walking away. Katherine stared at him shocked that he had enough decency to say please.

"Whatever pleases you Sennen." She said sarcastically. Yami was never directly mean to her but he never said anything when his friends started with them either.

The secretary, Serenity Wheeler, looked up at Bakura and Katie as they walked into the office. She was not surprised to see Bakura there; he and Marik are regular guests in her office. "Have a seat Bakura The principal will see you soon." She said knowingly. She then looked at Katie in surprise. "Ms. Moto, what brings you to my office?"

"Ahh...Hi Ms. Wheeler...I...I…um…G-got into a F-f-fight…D- during gym." She looked down at the ground ashamed that she let her anger get the best of her.

Serenity's eyes widened and she simply nodded. "This is new, have a seat. Ms. Valentine will see you soon."

"Yes Ms. Wheeler." She took the farthest seat from Bakura.

She then paged Mai and told her the students were there to see her.  
Mai opened her office door and called Bakura and Katie into her office. She gestured for them to sit in the seats in front of her desk and she shifted around their files. She looked to Bakura and sighed. "Well Bakura, this is nothing new. Quite frankly I'm shocked it took you to fourth period before you got sent here." She then turned to Katie and sighed again. "You however I am shocked. You are such a good kid Katie what happened?"  
Bakura openly glared at Mai but kept his mouth shut, remembering what a temper the blond principle has when you set her off.

"I am sorry Miss Valentine during Gym Bakura and Marik pushed my brother Yugi in to a tree and it just sent me off. I lost it." She looked down her grandfather was going to kill her.  
Bakura now directed his glare to the young teen next to him. "I did not push him!"  
"WHATEVER!" She Yelled. "Point is I am very protective of my twin. Him and Jii-chan are the only family I have left" Her voice softened. "I also hit Mr. Ryou in the face with a soccer ball well both know I am not good with sports that why I run. He freaked out and sent the ball flying my way. I didn't do it on purpose." She lied feeling horrible.  
Katherine ran her hand through her burgundy hair her violet eyes looking straight at Miss Valentine. "I know I was wrong I shouldn't have let my temper get to me."

Mai seemed to take forever to digest this she turned to Bakura and sighed. "What happened between you and Mr. Moto?" She said almost fearing what he was going to say.  
Bakura scowled and glared at Mai. "We were running and the shrimp got in my way, I bumped him and he hit a tree that's. It." He said punctuating the last part.

"He sent him flying so hard that, poor Yugi was seeing double."  
Bakura growled. "HE HIT THE TREE BECAUSE HE WAS IN MY WAY! WHAT HAPPENED WAS NOT MY FAULT!"  
"If you would have watched where you were going it wouldn't have happened." Katherine shot back. She knew Mai on a personal level always coming in to just to say hello and inquire how her day was going. "I have never gotten in to trouble. You how ever are in here almost every day. What exactly does that say about your character Mr. Ryou" She said calmly.

Bakura growled again as was about to scream if it wasn't for Mai slamming her hands down on the desk glaring at the two who turned to look at her. She looked at Bakura and said low and dangerously. "You, stop yelling." She then turned to Katie. "And you, stop baiting him, you know it only adds fuel to the already lit fire." She shifted the papers and wrote up two referrals. "Both of you are assigned to detention with Mr. Wheeler tomorrow after school, no exceptions I want you both there. Bakura you are not playing in the game tonight-"  
"WHAT! I HAVE TO PLAY THE TEAM NEEDS ME!"  
"-And Katie you can't go to any track meets." She finished ignoring Bakura's interruption.

"That seems fair. I am sorry for causing a commotion Miss. Valentine.

Mai nodded and smiled. "You're a good student Katie, and I hope I don't see you in here again." She then turned back to Bakura. "See you and Marik tomorrow Bakura."

Bakura glared and stormed out growling something about 'old hags' on his way out the door.

Marik was waiting for him in the hallway. "Hey Kura! What the hag sentence you too." He said smiling.

"Detention with the bitch and mutt." He growled heading with Marik to English.

His smile faltered. "What about our game?" He sighed and shook his head.

"The hag forbids me from playing in that to. Man I hate her so much!" He shouted hoping she heard.

"WHAT YAMI'S GONNA KILL YOU! IT'S THE CHAMPIONSHIP GAME, OUR LAST GAME OF THE SEASON! KURA! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THAT MEANS?"

He nodded and opened the door to English and took his seat to the left of Yami in the back by the window. He turned and glared at poor Yugi who sat on the opposite side of the class room as far from him as possible. 'This is your fault. I. Hate. You.' He growled in his mind: Katherine walked in and shot the teacher an apologetic glance for interrupting class and took her seat next to Seto Kaiba. Seto turned to her and saw the bruise. It was unlike him to care for anyone but his brother Mokuba but he was curious about what happened between her and the albino. "So, who hit you and why?" He asked in his usual unemotional tone of voice.  
She scoffed it was so unlike her to be rude to anyone but she was still pissed. "Why do you care?" she shot back quietly so as not to interrupt the teacher again

He glared at her and resisted the urge to snap back. "Who said I did, I'm only asking to satisfy my own curiosity."  
"Yeah well..." she took a deep breath. Kaiba wasn't the one who put her in a bad mood why was she taking it out on him. "Bakura cause I punched him in the face." she replied in a mouse like voice. "I'm sorry Kaiba I shouldn't have snapped at you." she said in the same quite tone.  
He shrugged not really caring about her attitude. He was however mildly impressed, not that he would tell her that. "How did you land a hit on the nut case?"  
She laughed. "He wasn't expecting it from sweet innocent Katherine Moto Teachers pet. Plus it helps I can run faster than him. I also hit him in the face with a soccer ball." She giggled.  
Joey Wheeler whizzed around and tossed the erase at Katie, managing to land it on her desk with a THUNK. "Ms. Moto, Is to kill a Mockingbird so boring you have decided to seek entertainment from one of the coldest students I have ever had?" He asked and Kaiba openly glared at the teacher.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Wheeler I've already read the book 4 times." she said

Joey huffed and shook his head. "That's not my problem now is it?" He walked over to his desk and took a packet from it. He then walked over and plopped it on to her desk and picked up his eraser. "Since you know the book so well, take the test and turn it in when class is over. You have twenty minutes left, long enough to finish twenty multiple choice and one short paragraph."

"Gladly" she said taking the test.  
Kaiba shook his head and turned to face Joey who walked back to the front of the room and began to talk about the symbolism in the book.  
Bakura openly laughed at her situation but stopped when Joey turned to him and asked if he wanted to take the test as well.

She finished five minutes before the end of class. She raised her hand. "Sir I'm finished."  
Joey nodded and took the test from her. "If you get an A I will let you have class in the library till the rest of us are done with the book." He said and then walked back to his desk as Yugi headed over to his sister.

"Ms. Moto" Joey called as the bell rang. He had spent the last five minutes correcting her test and so far she had everything right. All that was left was half of the paragraph.

"Yes Mr. Wheeler?" she asked impatient to get to lunch to make sure her brother was okay.

"I stand corrected you got a perfect score on your test as always." He sighed

"Sir… I am sorry for interrupting the class twice today I wasn't myself." She stated.

"Go on to lunch." He said pissed that he now had to let her spend the class period in the library for at least 2 weeks.

She was walking down the hall when she caught sight of Yami. He had Bakura pinned against the wall.

"Kura What the Hell! How could you let a girl get you thrown out of our game tonight? YOU KNOW WE NEEDED YOU TONIGHT! HOW ARE WE SUPOST TO WIN WITH OUT OUR STAR FORWARD! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS ON GAME DAY YOU KNEW HOW IMPORTANT THIS WAS FOR ME AS CAPTIAN AND FOR OUR TEAM! THIS IS OUR LAST YEAR IF WE LOSE BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO TRY AND IMPRESS RYOU BY SMAKING HIS BEST FRIEND I SWEAR TO RA I WILL HAVE YOUR ASS!" Yami yelled dropping Bakura so he could breath.

Bakura took a deep breath of air and stood up. Brushing himself off he gave Yami a deep glare. "You ass! I did what I did because that bitch was yelling at me and blaming me for something I didn't do! And don't you ever dare blame any of this on Ryou!" He push past Yami and started to walk away. "What you do about the game I don't know. Maybe if you're lucky you guys can still win, though I highly doubt it." He knew better than to start a fight right after everything that had happened the last thing he needed was to get expelled from school.


End file.
